Saranghae
by SlytherSoul d'Malfoy
Summary: Apakah ucapan aku datang dan aku pergi hanya sebagai rutinitas tak berarti yang masih kau wajibkan sampai saat ini, sedangkan tak ada kata lain yang akan kau ucapkan selain seruan itu? / summary agak ga nyambung ama crita/ga jago xD


**Saranghae**

Disclaimer : seandainya Harry Potter milik gue, tapi sayangnya punya tante Rowling

Rated : T

Length : Oneshoot

Genre : Romance

Harry tak tahu, apa yang tengah terjadi antara dirinya dan si pirang Malfoy. Ia tak mengerti awal masalah berasal dari siapa. Diakah? Tapi pemuda berkacamata bulat itu tak merasa berbuat salah. Atau Draco-kah? Tapi dia sendiri yang terus menerus menggerutu, marah, bahkan sekarang mengacuhkannya. Semuanya tak jelas, se-tak jelas hubungannya bersama sang pewaris tahta Malfoy itu.

Empat tahun lalu, keduanya lulus bersama dari sekolah sihir Hogwarts dengan nilai yang cukup memuaskan. Mereka mendapatkan rekomendasi dari Kementrian Sihir untuk bergabung di Divisi Auror. Tanpa ragu Harry menyetujuinya, berbeda dengan Draco Malfoy yang terlihat sangat ingin pergi dari Inggris. Mengapa?

"Aku ingin melupakan luka ini, Harry." Ya, mereka berdua memang sudah melepaskan status "musuh" untuk menjadi "teman" -atau bahkan lebih dari sekedar teman?- membuat keduanya saling memanggil nama depan masing masing. Harry, Draco, terdengar manis saat terdengar dari bibir keduanya.

Orangtua Draco meninggal saat perang besar kemarin, menyebabkan ia menjadi sebatang kara. Penyesalan masa lalunya yang selalu menjadi "orang jahat" bagi setiap orang terutama bagi Harry, terlebih menjadi pengikut penyihir gila tak berhidung, Voldemort. Ia merasa sudah tak pantas berada di tempat ini, bahkan saat ia kembali menapakan kaki di kastil Hogwarts. Seruan "Pengkhianat" seakan menggelegar melalui tatapan teman teman Slytherin-nya yang orangtuanya mendekam di Azkaban, dan teriakan "Tak punya malu" serasa terus berdengung dari seluruh penjuru kastil. Tidak, ini sudah cukup. Draco ingin menghilang, menenangkan hati untuk berusaha memaafkan diri sendiri atas kebodohannya selama ini. Menyibukan diri di suatu tempat yang jauh, dimana tak pernah ada yang mendengar nama Malfoy di sana.

"Tapi aku sudah memaafkanmu, apa tak bisa kau lupakan saja semua itu?" pemuda beriris emerald itu menatap memohon si pemilik rambut pirang untuk tak pergi dari Inggris.

"Tak semudah itu, Harry."

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut." Kelabunya terbuka lebih lebar mendengar ucapan Harry.

"Harry, bukan aku tak menyukainya tapi-"

"Kau akan meninggalkanku? Sendiri? Aku pun sudah tak memiliki siapa pun di dunia ini, Draco! Tak bisakah kau menemaniku! Kau tega, Malfoy!" ia berteriak, sedikit melangkah mundur untuk lebih tajam menatap iris kelabu di hadapannya. Tanpa ia sadari, cairan hangat meluncur mulus di pipinya.

"Harry…."

"Semua sudah berakhir, Draco. Dan sekarang kau akan pergi begitu saja dengan meninggalkanku sendiri! Tak tahukah kau bahwa aku-" suaranya terhenti disini, ia menunduk. Draco mendekat perlahan, memeluknya.

"Harry, maafkan aku. Maaf.." dikecupnya puncak kepala yang berrambut berantakan itu.

"Jangan pergi, temani aku." Ia berucap lirih, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Draco.

"Aku akan tetap pergi, Harry." Lenguhan kecil terdengar dari bibir Harry, ia menunduk semakin dalam. "Denganmu," kilau emerald itu mendongak menatap sang kelabu. Ia hanya melihat kesungguhan di iris kelabu itu, tanpa keraguan.

"Sungguh?" Draco mengangguk mantap.

"Jika kau tak keberatan," dengan cepat Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum di sela airmata yang baru saja kembali meluncur. Jemari Draco mengusap pipinya yang basah, tersenyum, senyum yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan di hadapan orang lain kecuali Harry.

Yah, itu dulu. Empat tahun lalu. Empat tahun ini mereka berdua menetap di suatu kota di Korea Selatan, salah satu negara di daratan Asia. Kehidupan normal layaknya muggle, Draco menerimanya ikhlas yang penting tak berhubungan dengan dunia sihir di Inggris.

Draco bekerja di sebuah klinik sebagai dokter jaga mengingat kemampuannya di bidang ramu meramu tak perlu diragukan lagi, sedangkan Harry membuka kedai kopi di dekat apartemen mereka. Suka duka sudah banyak menghiasi kehidupan keduanya. Bahkan terlalu banyak duka, mungkin. Atau ini hanya dirasakan oleh Harry? Entahlah. Ia hanya merasa Draco berubah, sewaktu waktu.

Perdebatan selalu ada di antara mereka. Draco yang posesif dan egois, dan Harry yang egois dan keras kepala. Keegoisan masing masing yang membuat semua ini semakin rumit. Tak ada yang mau mengalah, well- terkadang Harry mau saja mengalah jika dia memang bersalah. Tapi Draco, dia mengalah hanya untuk menyiapkan cara lain dalam perdebatan mereka. Apa maunya sih?

"Aku berangkat." Salam singkat itu terdengar oleh Harry yang masih berkutat di dapur.

Ia mendengus pelan. Lagi, Draco melakukannya lagi. Sudah seminggu ini Draco selalu seperti ini, pamit tanpa menoleh ataupun menghampiri Harry dan langsung pergi. Oke, mungkin dia terburu buru. Tapi ini aneh. Saat pulang pun masih seperti itu, ia akan berucap "Aku pulang" dengan nada datar, tanpa melihat ke arah Harry. Tak ada sapa mesra seperti waktu yang lalu, tak ada ciuman selamat pagi untuk penyemangat harinya, tak ada obrolan ringan untuk menemani sarapan mereka.

Sesak, itu yang Harry rasakan. Ia tak ingin menanyakannya pada Draco, takut membuatnya semakin marah. Ia hanya bersaha memendamnya sendiri. Terkadang dadanya terasa sakit seperti diremas, ia pun hanya bisa menggenggam tangannya di dada, berharap sakitnya berpindah dari dada ke tangannya.

Ia tak tahan, apa maksud Draco melakukan ini semua? Memangnya Harry hanya boneka yang tak memiliki perasaan? Ia bisa juga merasakan sakit hati, memangnya dia itu Pangeran Es dingin tak berhati sepertinya apa. Seenaknya saja Draco mempermainkan hidupnya seperti ini.

"Draco."

"..."

"Draco!"

"…"

"Draco!"

"Hn,"

"Ya! Draco Malfoy! Kau ini kenapa sih!" geram, Harry tak tahan untuk tak berteriak. Err… sepertinya logat bicaranya sekarang udah berubah mengikuti orang orang Korea. Eh, lupakan.

"Ck, berisik sekali." Pemilik surai pirang itu hendak beranjak namun lengannya ditahan oleh Harry. Dengan malas ia menoleh tajam pada kekasihnya itu. Harry berdiri, mensejajarkan matanya pada mata Draco, meski takkan bisa karena tinggi badannya yang berbeda jauh.

"Aku tak tahan, Draco!" dadanya bergemuruh, puncak kepalanya sudah mendidih karena emosi. "Aku tak tahan dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini!"

"Kau sudah tak tahan denganku? Pergi saja kalau begitu,"

DEG

Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Apa yang barusan Draco ucapkan? Pergi? Semudah itukah dia mengatakannya? Atas dasar apa?

"Draco.. ba-"

"Pergi jika kau memang sudah tak tahan denganku, Potter."

Kata itu, kapan terakhir kali Draco memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Lima tahun lalu, saat pertengkaran konyol di antara mereka masih menghiasi Hogwarts. Matanya panas, sakit di dadanya terasa lagi. Apa yang terjadi pada Draco?

Namun emosi kembali memimpin saat Harry menatap kelabu yang berkilat tajam itu. Ia benar benar naik pitam. Sudah ditanya baik baik, Draco malah menjawabnya seperti itu. Pergi? Enak sekali dia mengatakannya. Lalu untuk apa perjuangan mereka selama ini. Menghilang dari dunia sihir demi menenangkan Draco, terbang jauh sampai ke tempat ini untuk menemaninya meneruskan hidup. Apa tak ada artinya sama sekali?

"Ini maumu?" tanya Harry dingin.

"Terserah apa katamu."

Harry memejamkan mata sejenak, nafasnya dihembuskan pelan berusaha mengatur emosinya yang hampir meledak. Baiklah, Harry memang sudah tak tahan dengan sikap Draco yang seperti ini. Pemarah yang tak dapat dimengerti. Apalagi sekarang masalahnya? Tak jelas. Apa karena cemburu lagi? Ck, untuk apa cemburu jika dia sudah tahu bahwa hati Harry hanya miliknya. Malfoy muda itu pun tahu jika Harry sudah berkali kali berjanji tak akan berpindah ke lain hati. Apa sih yang ada di otak pemuda itu.

"Fine." Dan dengan kata terakhirnya itu Harry melangkah ke kamarnya hanya untuk mengambil tas kecil dan jaket hijau miliknya kemudian menuju pintu apartemen, meninggalkan Draco yang masih bergeming di tempat yang sama. "Kuturuti apa maumu, Malfoy."

BLAMM

Draco tak berkedip memandang daun pintu apartemennya yang tertutup keras. Sadar dari transnya, ia berkedip pelan mencoba menyadari apa yang barusan terjadi.

Harry pergi?

Harry? Pergi?

Harry!

Harry!

"Harry!" pemilik marga Malfoy itu mengejar pintu yang tertutup , membukanya berharap kekasih berkacamatanya masih berada di sana. Tapi tidak. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah koridor kosong, sepi.

Ia mendesah kesal. Kenapa Harry harus pergi? Bahkan penyebab ia mendiamkannya satu minggu ini juga karena ulahnya. Ulahnya yang terlalu ramah dan tak bisa menolak apapun permintaan oranglain.

Delapan hari yang lalu di kedai kopi milik Harry. Saat itu sore hari sekitar pukul lima sore, Draco berniat mengajak Harry pulang bersama. Lelah setelah seharian bekerja membuatnya berjalan dengan perlahan, mungkin meminum secangkir cappuccino bisa membuatnya lebih segar, pikirnya.

Namun angannya untuk menikmati satu cangkir cappuccino itu pupus sudah saat dilihatnya sang kekasih tengah berdiri di depan meja pelanggan, tersenyum ramah sambil membungkuk bungkuk dengan seorang wanita sipit tengah mengelap pakaian Harry yang sepertinya basah oleh kopi. Terlihat olehnya pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu memegang lengan sang wanita, entah apa yang dikatakannya membuat si wanita tersipu.

Tak kuat akan apa yang hendak disuguhkan pemandangan di dalam kedai, Draco bergegas menuju apartemennya. Rasa lelahnya berlipat kali lebih terasa setelah melihat kejadian tadi. 'Harry, brengsek kau.'.

.

Harry berdiam di kedainya yang sebenarnya sudah tutup sedari tadi sore, saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Tentu saja untuk pergi dari pemuda bernama Draco Malfoy. Ia kesal, sangat kesal. Marah, benci, sedih. Rasanya ia ingin menangis, menumpahkan emosinya yang selalu tertahan untuk menghadapi sang kekasih. Pengorbanannya selama ini sia sia, tak ada artinya di mata si Malfoy junior.

"Kau tega, Malfoy." Bisiknya tertahan. Ia meringkuk di sofa ruangannya, memeluk lututnya yang bergetar.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu.." ia mulai terisak. "Apa kau yang sudah tak ingin bersamaku lagi?" pundaknya bergetar, cairan bening mulai deras membasahi pipinya.

"Apa empat tahun ini tak cukup bagimu untuk percaya padaku, Draco?"

Sunyi, hanya isakan tertahan Harry yang menggema di ruangannya. Lelah menangis, tak terasa Harry terlelap di sofa ruang kerjanya.

.

DUG DUG DUG

BREG BREG BREG

Harry menggeliat kecil saat ada suara yang mengusik ketenangannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan, mencoba mengingat bahwa ia sedang tidak berada di apartemennya.

DUG DUG DUG

"Apa sih?" gumamnya kesal karena tidurnya terganggu. Ia mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju asal suara, ternyata dari depan kedai. Ada seseorang yang tengah menggedor gedor kacanya, untung saja kaca itu terbuat dari bahan yang berkualitas jadi aman aman saja tak akan pecah.

"Harry! Keluar atau kuledakkan kedaimu!"

Eh? Siapa- Draco?

"Apa yang kau lakukan, ha! Mau menghancurkan kedaiku?" teriaknya kesal saat membukakan pintu, ia masih marah akan kata kata Draco di apartemen barusan. Eh, barusan? Jam berapa ini?

"Ayo pulang." Ujar Draco –orang yang menggedor gedor kaca kedai Harry- seraya menarik paksa lengan Potter muda.

"Tak mau." Si pirang menoleh, sedikit tercekat melihat kelopak mata sang kekasih bangkak memerah. 'Apa dia baru menangis?'

Tak memedulikan Harry yang beringsut mundur, Draco memeluk tubuh mungil di hadapannya lembut.

"Maaf,maaf.." ucapnya berulang, namun tak ada jawaban dari Harry. Mengapa? Karena Harry tahu, dia paham. Draco akan meminta maaf dan kemudian mengulangi kebiasaannya lagi, dan lagi. Sujujurnya Harry lelah, ia lelah untuk terus dicurigai oleh sang kekasih. Ia tak kuat untuk terus dipandang negative oleh Draco. Tak tahukah dia bahwa cinta Harry adalah milik Draco seutuhnya? Tak sadarkah dia bahwa Harry sudah tak bisa mencintai oranglain selain dirinya? Pahami itu, Draco. Pahami itu.

Getaran di pundak Harry mengeratkan pelukan Draco pada tubuhnya. Ia menangis, lagi. Entah kapan airmatanya akan habis. Bahkan ia pun sudah lelah untuk sekedar terisak.

"Maaf.."

"Kenapa lagi Draco. Apalagi kali ini?" Harry ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkan si Malfoy mengacuhkannya seminggu ini.

"Aku.. Aku yakin ini hanya salah paham."

"Kalau tahu salah paham mengapa kau masih saja mendiamkanku?"

"Maaf, aku terlalu err.. cemburu."

"Selalu saja seenaknya." Dengus Harry sebal di sela airmata yang masih mengalir.

"Itu berarti aku mencintaimu, Mr. Potter." Draco menatap intens iris emerald Harry, "Itu karena aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu."

"Dengan menyuruhku pergi?" Dipeluknya lagi tubuh Harry, menyalurkan kehangatan yang hanya akan ia berikan pada kekasihnya ini.

"Maaf, sungguh. Aku hanya sedang emosi."

"Kumaafkan, lalu besok akan kau ulangi lagi? Aku lelah, Drake."

"Tidak, tidak. Kumohon, maafkan aku." Dilonggarkan pelukannya untuk menatap emerald di balik kacamata bulat Harry. Kilau kelabunya menyuarakan kesungguhan, ia benar benar menyesal.

"Baiklah," Draco menyunggingkan senyum langkanya. "Tapi, boleh kutahu kejadian apa lagi yang membuatmu cemburu buta seperti ini?"

"Huh, kau memang sangat pandai membuat tanduk di kepalaku muncul."

"Ck, jawab saja. Setahuku memang segala yang kulakukan selalu mengundang tandukmu untuk terus tumbuh," ujar Harry acuh, ia masih sedikit kesal meski sudah memaafkan Draco.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kedai ini,"

"Bekerja lah, apa lagi." Ia mendengus, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Dengan wanita itu. Apa apaan dia sok membersihkan noda kopi di bajumu. Apa apaan juga kau memegang tangannya, ha?"

Ck, Harry hanya berdecak kesal untuk ke sekian kalinya. Ia tak habis pikir pada kekasihnya ini. Bagian mana yang membuatnya cemburu. Wanita itu memaksa membersihkan noda kopi yang tertumpah ke baju Harry karena memang itu akibat keteledorannya, dan Harry memegang tangan wanita itu juga untuk mencegahnya terus menerus meminta maaf. Memangnya itu salah?

"Lalu, apa sekarang kau sudah tahu jawabannya?" Draco menggeleng.

"Tak perlu jawaban. Karena aku tahu, kau hanya milikku. Kau, Harry Potter, hanyalah milikku, Draco Malfoy." Tangan pucatnya meraih jemari Harry, membawanya ke bibir lalu mengecupnya lembut.

"Ingat ingat itu, Mr. Malfoy."

"Saranghae, Harry."

"Nado saranghae, Draco."

FIN

a/n Kyaaa…. Apa ini? gajeee….mian ya saya bikin epep ini, padahal masih utang apdet Druna.

Ga banyak cincong, err… sepertinya ini agak melenceng dari judul deh *udah biasa kok* xD

Mind to review?


End file.
